1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film magnetic head comprising a bias-applying layer.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, thin film magnetic heads have been known which comprise a magnetoresistance effect element and a pair of bias-applying layers which apply a bias magnetic field to the magnetoresistance effect element, and in which the pair of bias-applying layers are positioned with the magnetoresistance effect element therebetween and arranged in the track width direction (see for example Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-123912).